Розы в День Валентина
by TuttaL
Summary: Желтая роза означает "Мы друзья", желтая с красной каймой — "Я влюбляюсь", а красная... Красная значит — "Я люблю тебя". Перевод с английского, автор Emma Boulivier.


Глядя на очередную кучку пробежавших мимо хихикающих девушек, едва не сбивших ее с ног, Хельга подумала, до чего же глупой является идея празднования Дня Святого Валентина. В этом году было особенно безумно, куда ни глянь — всюду кто-нибудь неконтролируемо смеялся или верещал. В начале коридора она услышала, что еще одной девушке вручили розу. Слава Богу, желтую. Красные и смешанного цвета просто сносили всем крышу.

— Напомни-ка мне еще раз, почему в этом году все так сходят с ума из-за этих роз? — нахмурившись, она повернулась к своему шкафчику, чтобы оставить учебники и взять ланч.

— В этом году за праздник отвечает Ронда, и она поклялась, что сделает его лучшим за все годы, поэтому она добавила новые розы, придала им разные значения, установила дифференцированные цены в зависимости от цвета и нарядила курьеров в смокинги. Высокая цена сделала розы еще более желанными, ведь если парень готов заплатить столько денег, это означает, что девушка ему действительно нравится, — Фиби улыбнулась лучшей подруге. — Я считаю, это хорошая идея. Мы сделаем хорошую выручку, и присутствует ожидание чего-то нового и захватывающего. Вдобавок, парни выглядят очень мило одетыми так.

Фыркнув, Хельга извлекла из ланч-бокса пластиковое яблоко и кинула его в шкафчик.

— Ты должна думать, что это хорошая идея, — захлопнув дверцу, она лукаво посмотрела на Фиби. — Ведь твой Шляповолосый раскошелился на три больших красных розы, — произнесла Хельга, многозначительно глядя на три цветка, которые ее лучшая подруга бережно носила с собой все утро.

Зардевшись, Фиби посмотрела на букет с робкой, глуповатой улыбкой:

— Я не ожидала, что он...

— Да, да, — мягко улыбнувшись, Хельга потрогала одну, — может, тебе стоит оставить их, для их же сохранности.

— Думаю, им и со мной будет хорошо, я буду аккуратна, — закончив предложение, она прижала их к себе.

— Ясно, — закатив глаза, Хельга развернулась и направилась к кафетерию, бросая беглые взгляды вверх, заслышав суету; у нее едва нашлось время увернуться от неистово мчащейся Ронды, по пятам за которой бежал Кёрли с пятью розами.

«Ха! Сама попалась» — подумала Хельга, выровнявшись.

— Как думаешь, он ее догонит? — спросила Фиби, смотря в направлении, куда только что пронеслась парочка.

— Ага, и схлопочет пощечину.

Идя дальше по коридору, Хельге приходилось уворачиваться и расталкивать людей на своем пути. Курьеры продолжали выполнять свою работу, и восклицания все больше заполняли помещения. День Валентина был ужасным днем. Хельга втайне очень надеялась, что Кёрли все-таки настигнет Ронду, ведь эта глупая девчонка сделала этот день еще хуже, чем он был раньше.

Зарычав при очередном возгласе восхищения, она потянулась к ручке двери кафетерия, размышляя о том, что здесь, вероятно, дела будут обстоять еще хуже, как вдруг дверь распахнулась, и оттуда вылетела раскрасневшаяся Лайла.

— Ох, прости Хельга, мне так жаль! — протянув руку, она помогала Хельге подняться, одновременно стараясь удержать равновесие с кипой роз в ее руках. Это продолжалось комических минут пять, пока Фиби и Лайла вдвоем пытались помочь, но у них это не получалось, ведь розы могли повредиться, а Хельга пыталась их обеих оттолкнуть и, наконец, встать.

— Прекратите! — поднявшись, она окинула их взглядом и отряхнулась; оттирая лицо она смотрела на Лайлу, по-прежнему обеспокоенную и просящую прощения. — Я в порядке, Лайла, — повторила Хельга, отмахнувшись от руки Лайлы. — И куда ты так торопилась?

— Ой! Ну...я только... Ты уже получила цветок?

— А?

— Ну, просто я не вижу у тебя цветов, поэтому решила, что ты их оставила где-нибудь, — пояснила Лайла, странно глядя на Хельгу.

— Нет... С чего мне получать цветы?

— Но... я думала, Арнольд?... — ее милые небольшие глазки расширились.

— Арнольд приобрел целую охапку желтых роз, и что? — скрестив руки, Хельга смотрела на нее в ожидании глупого вопроса, который непременно последует.

— И где твоя? — невинно спросила Лайла.

— Забыта в сотне еще не доставленных роз, или же он просто не планировал покупать мне ни одной. Как бы там ни было, мне плевать. Я не жду никаких цветов.

Обогнув удивленную Лайлу, Хельга протиснулась в шумный кафетерий и стала подыскивать место, чтобы присесть. Дурацкий день. Он был и так достаточно плох, раз ей было нечего ожидать, но она надеялась, что в этом году будет хоть капельку лучше. Теперь они были друзьями, и уж в этом году она сумеет с ним нормально пообщаться, но до сих пор она его даже не повстречала. Арнольд оставался Арнольдом, добровольно вызвавшись быть курьером, и, конечно, будучи самым отзывчивым, он был и самым занятым. И в самых главных, она определенно упустила что-то значительное, ведь, если верить дошедшим слухам, выглядел он «прелестно!».

Чудом отыскав свободный столик в дальнем углу, Хельга быстро примостилась за него, покосившись на пару девушек, тоже заприметивших его.

— Это была быстрая смена темы, — отметила Фиби, присев рядом Хельгой.

— Ей, небось, еще и серенаду спели, — сказала Хельга, вытащив сэндвич и разглядывая его содержимое. Ветчина и сыр.

— Привет, девчонки! — плюхнувшись на стул рядом с Фиби, Джеральд чмокнул ее в щеку. — Видела Арнольда? — спросил он у Хельги, поправляя галстук.

— Нет, — ответила та и принюхалась к сэндвичу. Лишь тот факт, что он был с ветчиной и сыром, вовсе не означал, что его можно есть.

— Значит, он все еще доставляет цветы, — заключил Джеральд, улыбнувшись и наклонившись к Фиби.

— Возможно, — откусив маленький кусочек и распробовав его на вкус, Хельга пришла к выводу, что сэндвич пригоден к употреблению. Она едва не лишилась аппетита, брезгливо наблюдая за хихикающей Фиби и сценой, представшей перед ее взором.

— В самом деле, вы двое, прекратите! Я же пытаюсь поесть.

— Прости, Хельга, — быстро вылетело из уст пристыженной Фиби, после чего Джеральд прокашлялся и поднялся.

— Хельга, в общем, ты не возражаешь, если я заберу у тебя Фиби ненадолго?

— Она вся в твоем распоряжении, — бросила Хельга, жестом отмахиваясь от них, — только будь добр, верни ее в здравом рассудке! — прокричала она уже им вслед.

Когда они скрылись, Хельга усмехнулась тому, как Фиби покраснела, и принялась осматривать кафетерий. Арнольда нет, лишь множество чокнутых девиц. Тяжелый вздох, что ж. Вновь укусив сэндвич, она не могла не услышать разговор неких девушек, обедающих по соседству.

— Целая дюжина? Для одной девушки? — прозвучало на выдохе чересчур эмоциональное высказывание.

— Вообще-то, я слышала, что даже больше! — вторила другая.

Чрезвычайно скучавшая Хельга обратила на это больше внимания. Не то чтобы ей было, чем еще заняться.

— О, это так романтично! Очень интересно, кому же их подарят?

— Ты можешь представить, каково получить такое количество за раз?

— Подумать только, что кто-то потратил на тебя столько денег!

— Этого не может быть, это же слишком дорого. Должно быть, это всего лишь слухи, — эта звучала менее восторженно и мыслила более приземленно. Вероятно, она тоже еще не получила ни единой розы.

Хельга так увлеклась, слушая разговор этих девушек и пытаясь растянуть свой сэндвич как можно дольше, что даже не заметила, что кто-то присел рядом с ней, покуда этот кто-то не потянул ее легонько за хвост, заставив обернуться и взглянуть вверх. В пару ясных зеленых глаз. Она чуть не грохнулась в обморок — восторженные массы были правы.

— Ты в порядке? — он усмехнулся ее смущенному взору. — Ты как будто не здесь.

К ее полному замешательству лишь очень девчачье:

— Ой, — сорвалось с ее губ. — Я просто...

Резко замолчав, она бросила беглый взгляд в сторону на соседний столик. Черт побери, она чуть не проболталась, чем была занята; от этой мысли по щекам разлился румянец. Переведя взгляд на Арнольда, Хельга попыталась скрыть свою ошибку:

— Я просто... думала... о сэндвиче, — неуверенно закончила она.

Арнольд с сомнением взглянул на нее, а потом покосился на все еще щебечущих учениц. Усмехнувшись, он повернулся к Хельге:

— Мириам приготовила?

— Ага, — она охнула и вновь посмотрела на бутерброд. — По-твоему, хорош?

— Вроде нормальный.

— Хочешь доесть? — она быстро протянула его Арнольду. — Нет, правда, возьми.

Хельга Патаки, ты настоящая идиотка.

— Тяжелый день? — спросила она, после того как он заглотил то, что оставалось от сэндвича.

Вытащив купленную ранее банку содовой, Хельга предложила ее Арнольду. Он с улыбкой принял ее.

— Да... Все словно сошли с ума с этим Днем Святого Валентина, — откинувшись, он положил руку на спинку ее стула. — Ронда чуть не набросилась на меня, когда я преподнес ей розы от Кёрли.

Он устало запустил руку в волосы, выглядел он измотанным. Вероятно, он задержался допоздна накануне и сегодня утром встал рано, чтобы успеть помочь с организацией мероприятия. Работал, как вол. Несомненно.

— По крайней мере, не тебя затоптала разбушевавшаяся толпа девиц из группы поддержки, они гнались за каким-то курьером, — произнесла она, стараясь сохранять спокойствие в голосе. Он был столь близко, и так красив, и от него так приятно пахло.

Арнольд хмыкнул.

— Так это был ты? — его хмурый вид стал ответом.

Усмехнувшись, он подался вперед, чтобы смотреть на нее пристальней:

— А я слышал, была какая-то заварушка, но я не думал, что это могло произойти с тобой. Ты хоть успела поквитаться?

— Нет, пока я поднялась, они уже были вне зоны досягаемости.

После такого заявления последовал взрыв смеха.

— Черт, хотел бы я на это посмотреть. Хельга сталкивается с заклятым врагом!

— Ха, ха, ха, это было весело, — она попыталась взглянуть на него, но попытка провалилась. Теперь он выглядел менее утомленным.

— Извините...

Они оба удивленно подняли взгляды на голос. На них смотрела девушка с их параллели. Ну, точнее, на Арнольда. И это у него румянец?

Нахмурив брови, Хельга была готова спросить, какого черта ей вообще от Арнольда нужно, но он ее опередил. И оказался гораздо вежливей в своем вопросе.

— Вот, меня попросили передать тебе это... для доставки...

Дернув головой, Хельга разглядела в руках девушки букет. Ее глаза широко раскрылись. И как она раньше его не заметила? В нем было больше двенадцати роз, сочетание красных, желтых и тех прелестных желтых с красной каёмочкой по краю лепестков. Ничего себе, нужно признать, даже Хельгу это впечатлило.

— Они велели передать, что это будет последнее поручение.

— Спасибо, — ответил Арнольд, указав на стол, — оставь их здесь, я о них позабочусь.

Поколебавшись с минуту, девушка бережно положила их на стол. Ее взгляд метнулся к приподнятым бровям Хельги и на улыбку Арнольда, после чего она быстро развернулась и ушла.

— Так это правда...

— Что?

— Какие-то девушки говорили о парне, который купил тысячу роз, — уточнила Хельга и стала рассматривать цветы, притворяясь, будто вся эта ситуация ей наскучила; в то время как на самом деле ей было очень любопытно узнать, кто же, черт побери, отдал Ронде столько денег ради девушки. А еще немного завидно.

— Ну... не тысячу, а всего лишь пятнадцать, — Арнольд встал и взял букет. — Я должен доставить их, — и, взглянув на огорченное выражение лица Хельги, тут же добавил, — я ненадолго.

— Ладно.

Глядя прочь от него, Хельга решила, что, возможно, будет лучше уйти отсюда прямо сейчас, отправиться к своему шкафчику и забрать книги. Было еще рано, но вся эта суета и назойливые девчонки просто вынуждали это сделать. Она уже вставала из-за стола, когда заметила, что весь кафетерий затих. Подняв взгляд, она с удивлением обнаружила, что Арнольд все еще здесь. И он нервничает?

— Ты забыл, для кого они? — посмотрев вниз, она нигде на столе не увидела карточки.

— Нет.

Повернувшись, она широко распахнула глаза в неверии, когда Арнольд протянул к ней руки с букетом из пятнадцати роз. На лице его застыла робкая улыбка.

Хор восклицаний достиг ее ушей. Оглянувшись, Хельга поняла, что все присутствующие здесь смотрят на нее. Те самые девушки, ранее сидевшие за соседним столиком, прижались друг к дружке и с восхищением наблюдали за ней, выжидая, что же будет дальше. Смутившись, Хельга устремила взор на цветы.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, пока она просто глядела на букет. Арнольд подался вперед, вынудив Хельгу издать короткий писк и отшагнуть назад. Щеки ее заалели, глаза расширялись с осознанием, что он продолжает к ней приближаться. Весь мир исчез. Тепло улыбаясь ей, Арнольд дотянулся до ее трясущихся пальцев и водрузил в них цветы.

Нервно сглотнув, Хельга вопросительно взглянула на него:

— Мне?... Почему... пятнадцать?..

Улыбнувшись, он тихо пояснил:

— Три желтых за нашу первую встречу, — на этом заявлении ее рот принял четкие очертания буквы «о», а глаза заблестели, — десять красных за твое признание, — при этом румянец ее стал еще заметнее, а он все по-прежнему подходил ближе.

— … А остальные? — спросила она, переходя на шепот.

— Одна желтая с красным, потому что у меня ушел один месяц на осознание истины, — он притянул ее к себе, едва не сломав цветы между ними. — Еще одна красная, потому что я чувствую то же самое.

Она не могла дышать, она не могла поверить, она не могла произнести ни звука и пошевелиться, она так боялась спугнуть этот момент. Такие вещи не случаются с Хельгой Джи Патаки. Ее мечты не сбываются, особенно таким красивым и романтичным образом.

— Хельга, я люблю тебя, — прошептал он так, что только она могла это услышать, коснувшись ее щеки, утерев незамеченную ею слезу, его глаза засияли, когда он оказался максимально близко. — Ты будешь моей девушкой?

В этот момент она поблагодарила свои счастливые звезды, он положил другую руку ей на талию, а она невольно ухватилась свободной рукой за его пиджак, иначе она не удержалась бы на ногах.

Одновременно ей хотелось плакать, потерять сознание, упасть в обморок, — о Боже — ей очень хотелось поцеловать его, но все, что она сумела — выдавить из себя шепотом сбивчивое «Да». И тогда он улыбнулся так ярко, как никогда, и, опустив лицо ближе, все-таки, наконец, _наконец-то_, он поцеловал ее. Его вкус был настолько знакомым, ощущение его губ таким безупречным, что это вернуло ее к реальности. Это не сон. Он любит ее.

Выкрики одобрения и свист гулом разразились вокруг них. Но Арнольд лишь обнимал ее крепче. Когда возгласы стали походить на кошачий вой, Арнольд разомкнул поцелуй, широко ей улыбаясь.

— Счастливого Дня Валентина, — прошептал он, чмокнув Хельгу в кончик носа.

Она не сумела удержаться и разразилась счастливым смехом. Охнув, она посмотрела вниз, на свой букет, осознав, что они его все-таки уронили. Обеспокоенно отшагнув от цветов, чтобы не наступить на них, она подняла и вдохнула запах, ее первых роз.

Фиби и Джеральд каким-то образом сейчас материализовались рядом с ними, как и остальные их одноклассники. Фиби достала салфетку и принялась утирать глаза Хельги, улыбаясь ей так, как будто она знала, что это должно случиться. Джеральд похлопал Арнольда по спине. Остальные друзья озвучивали поздравления, обсуждали значения роз и их заоблачную стоимость, и в своем количестве создавали несносный шум. Гарольд громко проинформировал Арнольда, что они их уронили, он когда-нибудь переменится?

При взгляде на Арнольда тихая дрожь пробежала вверх по ее позвоночнику, когда Хельга заметила огонь в его глазах.

Хохотнув, она вернулась в его объятия и поцеловала.

— С Днем Святого Валентина.


End file.
